This invention relates to cameras in general, and more particularly to motion-picture cameras.
In particular, the invention relates to motion-picture cameras of the type using cassette-loaded film.
Such cameras are usually intended for amateur use and employ film magazines of the cassette type which are loaded with 8 mm or super-8 mm motion-picture film. To be compatible with the mechanism of the camera and with other equipment, for example equipment used in film processing laboratories, such cassettes can have only a limited size and accommodate only a limited film footage. Motion-picture film amateurs, however, are prone to running out of film as they take sequences of shots which bring them close to the end of the film in a cassette and then forget, in the excitement of the moment, to obtain a new cassette and carry it with them in preparation for the next shooting sequence.
Many opportunities for good photography have been missed in this manner, for lack of fresh film.